Anniversary Celebration
by elegance-is-not-required
Summary: Tate and Violet's 2 year anniversary. How will they celebrate it?


**Hola**

**So this is my first fanfic/smut ever**

**It sucks D:**

**Sorry, I tried my best!**

* * *

><p>Tate nervously bit his lip as he concentrated on setting the last candle out. He stepped back to view his work. As he looked around the room he saw the black painted rose petals scattered every which way. As his eyes ventured to the night stand and desk laid a different assortment of candles—all of Violet's favorite.<p>

Today was their 2 year anniversary and Tate wanted to do something memorable. That's when he got an idea. Why not make love under candle light with her favorite roses everywhere, like in one of her sappy romance novels that she just loved to read. Tate smiled to himself, pleased with his work.

He was startled when he heard a knock on the door and a voice from the other side "Tate? You wanted to see me" It was Violet. 'Perfect' he muttered to himself

"Yeah, Vi. Come in!"

When Violet opened the door and walked in her mouth hung open slightly. Her eyes carefully looking around the room.

"Tate. What-What's this?" She slowly walked over to him admiring her surroundings, honestly a little surprised by all of this. Tate stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him.

"I don't know I just wanted to do something special for my baby girl. It is our 2 year anniversary. It's kind of a big deal." He said with a slight chuckle. Violet continued to look around the room "Do you like it?"

A small smile formed on her lips as she looked up at him "It's amazing Tate. I-I love it. You didn't have to do this."

"I know but I wanted to. You mean the world to me and I wanted to have a special night with you. Plus I know you love this romantic stuff." Tate said slightly waving he left hand around, scrunching his face a little.

Violet slowly laid her head on Tate's chest. "How did I get so lucky?" Tate laughed hugging her a little tighter.

"No, I got lucky. I have the most beautiful girl in my arms." Violet smiled. She pushed herself up onto her tippy toes and gave him a slow passionate kiss. Tate put his hand in the crook of her neck supporting her as he swiped his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance.

Violet moaned into the kiss, gladly allowing him entrance. Tate moved his hands to Violet's thighs lifting her up so she could hook her legs around his waist. Violet then wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He slowly turned and walked them towards the bed, laying Violet down while he gently laid on top of her.

Tate broke the kiss and cupped Violet's left cheek. "I love you"

A small smile formed on her lips as she reached over and lightly grabbed his wrist with her hand, gently rubbing it. "I love you too, Tate. Forever and Always"

Tate then rekindled the kiss and traced his hands up her sides memorizing every inch of her body. He loved this part, just feeling her. Being able to take things slow and really enjoy his time with her. Lately it had been almost impossible for them to have some alone time. Things had been quite hectic lately, with some new uninvited guests staying in the house and the adjustments everyone had to make. It's never an easy thing to deal with.

Tate slipped his fingers under the hem of her shirt, feeling her soft porcelain skin. Goosebumps quickly formed under his fingertips as he moved his hands over her stomach. He smirked to himself, loving the reaction she gave him when only _he_ touched her. He loved how he was able to make her quiver from the simplest actions. It fueled a new type of desire inside him. Oh, what this girl had done to him.

Tate's hand made its journey further up Violet's blouse, feeling the underwire from her bra. He moved his hand out from her shirt and sat up. He gently tugged on the soft material indicating he wanted to remove it. He slid his hands under her shirt again, feeling her delicate skin once more. He lifted the shirt, and eyed her as he threw the shirt on the floor.

Tate looked down at her, admiring her perfect body. He really did love everything about her, including her body. Violet , in the beginning was very self conscious. But with tremendous amounts of reassurance from his part, he was able to make her feel comfortable in front of him. Tate licked his lips and looked Violet in the eyes, running his hands along her waist.

"You're so fucking beautiful" he whispered as he pulled her body closer to his. As he held her, he softly placed kisses along her neck, shoulders, and chest, loving the feeling of his lips touching her soft skin. He then slipped his hands under her to, to her bra, unhooking it with ease. Once the garment was removed he took a look at her breasts.

Now they weren't the biggest ones around nor were they the smallest, but to him they were perfect. He moved his hands up to gently cup her breasts. A silent moan escaped Violet's lips as he slowly kneaded her breasts. He swooped down and placed feather light kisses on the tops of her breasts. He removed one of his hands and took her nipple into his mouth lightly nibbling on it, eliciting a strangled moan from the young girl.

Violet threaded her hands into Tate's dirty blonde hair, roughly pulling at his roots. She felt him switch breasts and pulled at little tighter on his hair. "Tate, oh fuck" her eyes fluttered shut from the pleasure.

Tate released her nipple and trailed wet kisses down her stomach until he met her jeans. He reached between them and unbuttoned her them. He stood up to help her remove the garment. Once he successfully removed them he saw that she wasn't wearing any panties. His dick twitched slightly in his pants.

"Going commando are we?" Tate smirked, smoothing his hands over her stomach and grabbing a hold of her hips.

"Oh, shut up Tate. Moira hasn't done the laundry yet so I didn't have any left" Violet said as her voice trailed off near the end. "Now remove your clothes, I wanna get things going here." She said with a little smirk.

Tate agreed and slowly stripped of his clothes, being left in only his boxers with his very noticeable hardness poking through. Violet sat up on her elbows shaking her head "No, no. Boxers too."

"Mind helping me?" Tate said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Violet rolled her eyes and reluctantly agreed, knowing where this was going. She got down on her knees and hooked her fingers around the waistline of his boxers.

When she fully removed his boxers she grabbed a hold of his dick, lightly stroking it in her hand. She noticed a little pre cum coming out and had the strong urge to take all of him in her mouth. She had never given a blow job before; she had only given hand jobs. She never really liked the idea of putting Tate's 9 inch cock in her mouth. But something about tonight, with the mood and everything made her want to satisfy Tate in that way. He was always so sweet and tentative to her needs, by touching her in the right places and using that skilled tongue of his.

With a little hesitation Violet leaned forward and slowly licked the tip of his cock. "Oh, fuck. Ahh" By the noises Tate was making she knew she had to have done something right, so she continued on. Soon Violet became more confident and started to take more into her mouth, stroking what couldn't fit.

Violet soon felt Tate gently push her head away. "Was it ok?"

"Was it ok? Babe that was amazing" Tate said partially out of breathe. "I just want to save myself for you" Violet smiled and climbed up on the bed as Tate laid on top of her. "So, what's with the sudden change? I thought you would never give me a blow job. Not that I really cared. It was just a little unexpected."

"I don't know, I just wanted to ok? Be happy I did it" she lightly slapped his arm. He smiled and softly kissed her lips. "Well thank you. That was amazing, now let's take care of you"

"No! J-just please do it now. I can't take it. I need you _now_"

"You su—"

"Now!"

"Uh. Ok"

Tate reached in-between them, moving himself up a little and lining himself up with her entrance. With one swift thrust he was inside her.

"Ugh, Violet you're so tight" Tate moved so his arms were on each side of her head. He slowly started to move in and out of her. Tate felt the wetness of her sweet pussy around his hard cock. The amount of pleasure he was getting made him go crazy. He thrust into her deeper and deeper. They were both reaching their climax very soon. The noises from Violet made him want to explode inside her. He pulled her into his hard cock more, thrusting harder once again. He was almost there, finally he felt himself explode. They both moaned in pleasure, breathing heavy, they both sat back, their eyes tracing each other's bodies.

Tate gave Violet a slow loving kiss. "I love you happy anniversary"


End file.
